The present invention relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention is mainly concerned with a display device used with a shelving structure for displaying retail sales articles such as photo albums.
Display devices used with flat shelves to display multiple non-related items which are for sale are well known. Items are usually displayed on shelves using dividers attached to the surfaces of the shelves to support and separate the items. The dividers are spaced apart at predetermined vertical distances from one another.
Most conventional display devices and systems allow for a variety of non-related items having different widths to be displayed adjacent to one another on a shelf. Certain articles such as photo albums have an asymmetrical configuration wherein their backside is greater in dimension than their front side and hence such display devices are inadequate for displaying multiple sets of these types of items.
The general object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved display device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device free of the above-noted disadvantages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display device to be used with a flat shelf for displaying retail sales articles such as photo albums.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an article display device adapted for use with a shelving structure comprising a flat shelf, the display device comprising:
a curved article retaining element for retaining articles placed side by side on the shelf, the curved article retaining element being spaced above the shelf and being connected to the shelving structure; and
support members for connecting the curved article retaining element to the shelving structure.
Preferably, the articles are photo albums.
Preferably, the curved article retaining element is substantially diagonal and the support members comprise opposite free ends of the retaining element and the shelving structure further comprises a backboard, wherein one free end is mounted to the shelf and the other free end is mounted to the backboard.
Alternatively, the curved article retaining element comprises a substantially horizontal member, wherein one of the support members comprises a leg member mounted to the horizontal member, the leg member being mounted to the shelf.
Preferably, the shelving structure further comprises a backboard and another of the support members comprises a free end of the horizontal member, said free end being mounted to the backboard.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an article display device adapted for use with a flat shelf having a front edge and a back edge adjacent to a back structure, the display device comprising:
a substantially vertical upstanding portion having a shelf engaging end for being mounted near the front edge of the shelf, the upstanding portion substantially vertically upstanding from the shelf; and
a substantially horizontal article retaining portion comprising a back structure-engaging end and spanning a length equal to about the distance between the back structure-engaging end and the upstanding portion, the article retaining portion comprising an article-engaging side having a concavely curved configuration for articles to be engaged thereon, wherein articles to be displayed are placed on the shelf adjacent to one another along the article-engaging side.
Preferably, the back structure-engaging end comprises a connector and the back structure comprises a track rail mounted thereto for slidably receiving the connector.
Preferably, the back structure further comprises an upper shelf having a front edge carrying the track rail. More preferably, the connector comprises a snap member.
Alternatively, the connector comprises a magnet and the back structure comprises a magnetic or metallic portion for mutual magnetic engagement thereof.
Preferably, the shelf comprises a display device receiving portion near the front edge to releasably mount the shelf-engaging end thereto.
Preferably, the display device receiving portion comprises a lined recess near the front edge of the shelf for snuggly fitting the shelf-engaging end therein.
Alternatively, the shelf-engaging end comprises a magnet and the display device receiving portion comprises a metallic or magnetic portion for mutual magnetic engagement.
Preferably, the articles are photo albums.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an article display device adapted for use with a flat shelf having a front edge and an opposite back edge, the display device comprising:
a substantially vertical upstanding front portion having a free front edge engaging end for being mounted near the front edge of the shelf, the front edge upstanding portion substantially vertically upstanding from the shelf;
a substantially vertical upstanding back portion having a free back edge engaging end for being mounted near the back edge of the shelf, the front back edge upstanding portion substantially vertically upstanding from the shelf; and
a substantially horizontal article retaining portion spanning a length equal to about the distance between the front edge and back edge and the upstanding portions, the article retaining portion comprising an article-engaging side having a concavely curved configuration for articles to be engaged thereon, wherein articles to be displayed are placed on the shelf adjacent to one another along the article-engaging side.
Preferably, the shelf comprises a front display device receiving portion near the front edge to releasably mount the front edge end thereto and a back display device receiving portion near the back edge to releasably mount the back edge end thereto.
More preferably, the front and back display device receiving portions comprises respective lined recesses near the front edge and back edge respectively for snuggly fitting the front edge end and the back edge end therein respectively.
Preferably, the articles are photo albums.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.